


Crowded

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [14]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Kitagawa Yusuke, Autistic Sakura Futaba, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Quintuple Drabble, Selectively Mute Persona 5 Protagonist, Sensory Overload, Swearing, Trains, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, shutdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After a crowded, noisy train journey, Yusuke and Futaba shut down on the platform. The rest of the Phantom Thieves try to help them.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Kurusu Akira, Sakamoto Ryuji & Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427506
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Crowded

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished Haru's arc yet and I don't know her very well, so it's set before she joined the team.

“Eugh, that was horrible!” Ryuji says the moment he steps off of the train, finally escaping the confines of the overcrowded carriage.

“Horrible, but totally normal,” Makoto mutters, following him away from the flood of people pouring out of the train doors.

“Now you know how it feels being inside this bag,” Morgana says from inside Akira’s school bag, provoking a chuckle and nod from the not exactly talkative boy carrying Morgana around.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryuji says, a teasing smile on his face, and Morgana hisses at him.

The three humans wander over to the vending machine at the back of the platform, waiting for the others to catch up (after all, it’s normal to lose sight of each other in a place like this). But several seconds tick by, and Ann, Futaba and Yusuke still don’t wade through the crowd and meet up with them. The platform gets less crowded as the previous passengers slowly leave and the people on the platform file onto the train, but it’s still a sea of business suits, and Ryuji sighs.

“I’ll go look for them,” he says, and the others nod.

Taking a deep breath, Ryuji ignores the etiquette of a train station platform and shoves through the exiting crowd, heading back to the doors they all left through. And then, finally, he finds them.

Ann, Futaba and Yusuke stand right by the train, just to the side of the doors, Ann stressed and slightly hysterical as she talks to them. And the other two… Futaba has dropped into a crouch, curled in on herself with her hands clamped over her headphones, eyes shut. And Yusuke wraps his arms around his chest, nibbling on his bottom lip as he stands too tense, flinching at every tiny sound.

“What the shit?” Ryuji says, darting over to them.

“Ryuji, help!” Ann says. “We, we were right next to each other on the train and I could see them getting more and more… like this, but then we stepped off of the train and when we got onto the platform… they fully shut off and now they won’t do anything. Futaba won’t talk to me and Yusuke only says a couple of words if you speak, and I can’t get them to move.” She grabs Ryuji by the shoulders. “Please, help!”

“Okay, just try and calm down,” he says, reaching into his pocket. Ryuji sends a quick ‘help’ to the others and shoves his phone back, before crouching before Futaba. “Futaba, you okay?”

“What’s going on?” Makoto calls, the others coming over.

Morgana sticks his head out of the bag. “Oh dear… what’s wrong with them?”

“I don’t know!” Ann cries, and Yusuke flinches. “Sorry, Yusuke…”

Akira approaches Yusuke, face inquisitive. “Yusuke… are things too loud?”

Yusuke doesn’t open his eyes, but nods. “Y-Yes…”

“Okay, let’s get you out of here,” Makoto says, and Futaba nods violently.

“C’mon,” Ryuji says, putting his arm around Futaba as Akira takes Yusuke’s hand. “Let’s get you outta here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a 100-500 word drabble, drop in a prompt at [my tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
